piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Codex:M
M Magistrate A magistrate is a judicial officer who has limited authority to administer and enforce the law. He have less power then a governor. Small towns like Nassau and Isla Tesoro were normally ruled by magistrates. Mainmast The second mast from forward on any two-mast ship; the larger forward mast on vessels such as ketches; the sole mast on vessels such as sloops or cutters. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/mainmast Mandola A fretted, stringed musical instrument. Scrum was known to be a great player of the mandola. Manual labor Any work done by hand; usually implying it is unskilled or physically demanding. During his time aboard the Black Pearl, former commodore James Norrington was forced to work aboard. Map A visual representation of an area or territory, whether real or imaginary; a diagram of components of an item. Maps were used to search for various treasures as well as certain places. Maroon To put ashore and abandon on a desolate island by way of punishment. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/maroon Jack Sparrow was twice marooned on Rumrunner's Isle by Hector Barbossa.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Sparrow later marooned the cursed crew on the same island.The Buccaneer's Heart! and Elizabeth Swann during their marriage.]] Marriage The union of two people, to the exclusion of all others, voluntarily entered into for life. A joining of two parts during a wedding. Mast A spar or structure rising above a ship's hull to hold sails, spars, rigging, booms etc. Ships commonly carry a foremast or mainmast. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/mast Master-at-arms A crewmen who's responsible for the ship's weaponry and fighting condition. Mate Term commonly given to any officer or sailor below the captain of a ship. Also used to refer to the First Mate. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/mate Matelot Matelot is a French word meaning "seamen". In pirate slang Matelot referred to a pirate who was in a union known as "matelotage" with another pirate; they shared all their possessions (even the wives) and if one of them died, the other succeeded him. Jan Rogozinski, Pirates! Brigands, Buccaneers, and Privateers in Fact, Fiction, and Legend http://www.rogozinski.us/work3.htm Matey Matey mey-tee - n.: A pirate's buddy or friend. Best used after "Ahoy" or "Arrr". Mermaid Mermaids were human-fish hybrids in mythology and lore. They are best known to lurk in the depths of the sea, most notably in Isla Sirena and Whitecap Bay. Missionary A person who travels attempting to spread a religion or a creed; a religious messenger. Philip Swift was a well-known missionary. Monopoly The privilege granting the exclusive right to exert such control. Mum Silent; not saying a word (to keep mum); it was used commonly in the idiom "mum's the word". http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/mum Mum's the word An idiom meaning that the accompanying facts are a secret, not to be divulged. Musket A musket is a muzzle-loaded firearm that fires a round lead bullet through a long smoothbore barrel. Because of the smoothbore barrels, these weapons had an accurate range of roughly fifty yards, when fired by a practiced musketeer. Because of their accuracy, soldiers would often form lines and fire at once in volleys to maximize efftcts. These weapons were widely used by the Royal Marines of the Royal Navy, soldiers of almost every European Army, as well as by Pirates. A person using a musket is called a musketeer. It is a weapon often used by Jack Sparrow's teen friend, Arabella Smith. Mutiny Mutiny myoot-n-ee - noun: Rebellion against authority. This is best known as sailors' revolt against the captain or officers of a ship.Mutiny - Dictionary.com A participant of a mutiny were called a Mutineer. Notes and references